Ken Kaneki
A) |Verwandtschaft = Ken Kanekis Mutter (Mutter) Ken Kanekis Vater (Vater) Ken Kanekis Tante (Tante) Unbekannter Onkel Yuuichi Asaoka (Cousin) |Bezirk = 1'te Bezirk 20'te Bezirk (ehemals) |Quinque = Yukimura 1/3 (Koukaku) |RC-Typ = Rinkaku Vollständige Kakuja |Rating = SS |Manga Debut = Kapitel 1 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Seiyuu = Natsuki Hanae |Voice Actor= Austin Tindle |Synchronsprecher= Ricardo Richter}} Ich bin kein Romanheld, ...Ich bin ein Student, der gerne Bücher liest...Aber wenn man..ein Buch über mich schreiben würde, ...dann wäre es...eine Tragödie. - Ken Kaneki, Tokyo Ghoul - Kapitel 1 Ken Kaneki (金木 研 , Kaneki Ken) ist die Hauptfigur der "Tokyo Ghoul"-Serie. Einst war er ein normaler Mensch, aber aufgrund einer Organtransplantation wurde er zu einem Ghul. Als Ghul ist er auch unter den Namen Augenklappe (眼帯, Gantai) und Tausendfüßler (百足, Mukadie de) bekannt. Kaneki fängt an als Teilzeit-Kellner in einem kleinem Café mit dem Namen Antik zu arbeiten. Unter den Ghulen ist das Antik sehr bekannt, da dieses Café als "Besprechungsort" oder auch "Unterschlupf" dient. Ken kann sich mit dem Gedanken, nun ein Halb-Ghul zu sein, bis zu einem bestimmten Ereignis nicht sonderlich anfreunden und fechtet deswegen einen inneren Kampf gegen sich selber und Rize aus, die immer wieder in ihm auftaucht, aus. Er lebte für eine Zeit unter der Identität von Haise Sasaki (佐々木 琲世, Sasaki Haise), einen Mitarbeiter Sonderklasse Ghul Ermittler, der früher als Mentor des Quinx Squad diente. Er hat seine Erinnerungen verloren, weshalb ihm nicht klar ist, wer er selbst einmal war, jedoch bekam er seine Erinnerungen wieder bei Kapitel 53 von Re: zurück. Nach sechs Monaten kennen Ghule ihn nun mit den Spitznamen Black Reaper(黒の死神, Kuro no Shinigami). In Cochlea begeht Arima Selbstmord und fragt Kaneki, ob er behaupten könnte, dass er derjenige sei, der ihn umgebracht hätte. Furuta besiegt Eto Yoshimura und sie liegt im Sterben. Sie erzählt Ken, dass Kishou Arima der Einäugige König gewesen ist und Ken jetzt die Hoffnung aller Ghule sei. Ob er jetzt seinen Platz einnimmt oder ihn zerstört, sei allein seine Entscheidung. Darauf scheint er Eto zu attackieren. Fazit: Arima wollte nicht, dass Ken sagt, dass er Selbstmord begangen hatte, damit er eine große Hoffnung für die Ghule Tokyos wird. Somit hat er von Eto sozusagen den Schlüssel zum Thron des Einäugigen Königs bekommen. Aussehen Ken ist ein etwas dünnerer, junger Mann, dessen Körper keine besonderen athletischen Merkmale aufweist. In seiner Freizeit trägt er meist normale, lässige Klamotten, bei der Arbeit im Café Antik seine Kellneruniform bestehend aus einer schlichten, schwarzen Hose, einer grauen Weste über einem weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen Krawatte. Seitdem er zu den Ghulen gehört, trägt er eine weiße Augenklappe, um sein linkes Auge zu verdecken, da er noch nicht in der Lage ist, dieses zu kontrollieren. Seine Ghul-Maske besteht aus Leder und verbirgt sein ganzes Gesicht, bis auf sein linkes Auge, über dem rechten wurde an der Maske eine schwarze Augenklappe angebracht. Desweiteren stellt die Maske ein breites, lippenloses Grinsen mit künstlichen Zähnen da. Außerdem befinden sich zwei Schrauben auf Halshöhe. Nachdem er von Jason gefoltert wurde, sind seine Haare schneeweiß und seine Finger- und Fußnägel pechschwarz. Ebenfalls ändert sich sein Klamottengeschmack ein wenig. Er trägt nun eher lässige Klamotten oder Anlässen entsprechend schicke Klamotten. Entweder verzichtet Ken nun auf seine Augenklappe, dies jedoch meist nur, wenn er unter anderen vertrauten Ghulen ist. Ansonsten trägt er eine schwarze Augenklappe mit Verzierungen darauf. Seine Ghul-Maske ist immernoch dieselbe, jedoch trägt Kaneki nun einen besonderen Kampfanzug. Dieser besteht aus einem eng anliegenden, schwarzen Oberteil und einer schwarzen Hose. Besonders auffällig ist, dass sein Oberteil am Rücken ein großes Loch hat. Dies ist dafür bestimmt, dass seine Kagune nicht immer durch seine Klamotten bricht. In Tokyo Ghoul A trägt Kaneki einen ähnlichen Kampfanzug wie im Manga. Nur das Oberteil scheint verändert zu sein. Dies ist zwar immer noch schwarz, hat jedoch einen hohen Kragen und kein Loch am Rücken. Allgemein erinnern die Formen auf Brust und Rücken sehr an die Tracht eines ägyptischen Pharao. Kens, beziehungsweise Haises auftreten, ist in Tokyo Ghoul:re etwas anders. Das auffälligste ist wohl, dass sein Haaransatz nun schwarz ist, da seine weißen Haare rauswachsen. Ebenfalls hat Haise im Gegensatz zu früher keine schwarzen Fingernägel und Fußnägel mehr. Man sieht Haise zum Großteil in formalen Klamotten, da er nun beim CCG arbeitet. Sein Standart-Outfit besteht aus einem schwarzen Hemd, einer weißen Krawatte und einer schwarzen Hose, darüber trägt er einen langen, grau-braunen Mantel. Zu Hause trägt er jedoch auch lässige und normale Alltagsklamotten, während des Lesens trägt er nun häufig eine Brille. Nachdem er seine Erinnerungen zurück erlangte färbten sich seine Haare wieder schwarz mit roten Blutflecken, die mit der Zeit verwaschen (wie es ganz genau ist, ist noch relativ unbekannt). (Ende Kapitel 53 :re) Als Kaneki sich vor dem Kampf gegen Arima in der CCG-Ghoul-Haftanstalt Cochlea bereit machte, erkennt man deutlich, dass Kaneki mittlerweile sehr durchtrainiert ist. Nachdem er in seinem Einbildungen mit Hide sprach, wurden seine Haare wieder weiß, dass zeigt, dass Kaneki sich wieder vollkommen verändert hat. Überwiegend lappenhaft, bis er weiße Haare bekommt. Im Gegensatz zu der Zeit, nachdem er sich wegen Yamori verändert hatte, sind seine Haare glatt und nicht zerzaust wie in Band 14. Das zeigt sich vor allem auf dem Cover des 7.Bandes Tokyo Kushu ''und ebenfalls auf dem 7.Band von Tokyo Ghoul:re. Beide Covers haben den selben Rotton als Hintergrund und sehen auf dem ersten Blick relativ ähnlich aus dennoch gibt es einige Unterschiede: wie oben erwähnt die Frisur, Ken hat keine schwarzen Fingernägel mehr (was leider auf dem :re-Cover nicht bestätigt wird, aber im Manga), Kaneki lächelt auf dem Vorgänger-Cover etwas böse während er im Sequel einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zeigt und natürlich trägt er andere Klamotten. 640px-Young_Kaneki.png|Jüngerer Kaneki 1.png|Kaneki's Aussehen in Band 1 2.png|Kaneki's Aussehen in Band 14 4.png|Kaneki's Maske im One Shot 5.png|Kaneki's Maske 6.png|Kaneki's Kampfanzug 7.jpeg|Kaneki's erste Kakuja Maske 8.png|Kaneki's zweite Kakuja Maske nachdem seine Kakuja zerstört wurde 9.png|Kaneki's dritte Kakuja Maske 10.png|Sasaki während er seinen Mentor Akira Mado zum ersten Mal trifft 11.png|Sasaki als Mädchen verkleidet 12.png|Sasaki während der Zeremonie 13.png|Sasaki's Maske 14.jpg|Schwarzhaariger Kaneki mit Brille 15.jpg|Durchtrainierter Kaneki vor dem Kampf gegen Arima in Cochlea 19.png|Sasaki's Kakuja Maske 20.png|Kaneki's Haare werden wieder weiß Re volume 7.png|Deutlichere Veränderungen nach dem Cochlea-Überfall Persönlichkeit Ken war ziemlich schüchtern und zurückhaltend und hatte deswegen nur Hide als einzigen und besten Freund. Die meiste Zeit las er nur Bücher, hauptsächlich Romane und war ziemlich optimistisch. Außerdem war er sehr bescheiden und war bereit die Schuld und Strafen anderer auf sich zu nehmen; er sagte immer: "Es ist besser selbst verletzt zu werden, als Andere zu verletzen." Nachdem er zu einem Halb-Ghul wurde, klammerte er sich sehr an seine menschliche Seite, was schließlich dazu führte, dass er beim Antik arbeitete und so gleichzeitig Beziehungen zu anderen Ghulen aufbaute. Aus Interesse und um stärker zu werden, hat er damit begonnen, Bücher über Kampfkünste zu lesen, sodass er sich selbst und auch andere beschützen kann. Die Tatsache, dass er allerdings nur ein Halb-Ghul ist, beunruhigt ihn jedoch und er ist auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an den er gehört. Wenn Menschen oder Ghule die er kennt und die ihm etwas bedeuten, in Gefahr sind, ist er bereit sich für sie einzusetzen und sie zu schützen, egal ob er dabei Schaden nimmt. Während der Zeit als er von Aogiri gefangen gehalten wurde und in ständiger Folter durch die Hände Geckos gequält wurde, veränderte sich Kanekis Persönlichkeit. Nach der Gefangenschaft durch Phönixbaum Er wird immer rücksichtsloser und brutaler, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Nun fürchtet er seine Ghulseite nicht mehr und als Ergebnis wird er viel kälter und barbarischer beim Kampf z.B. als er begann, Geckos Kralle zu essen um sich zu stärken. Durch die Fokussierung auf seine Ghulnatur hat Kaneki seine "Menschlichkeit" verloren. Während er in der Lage ist, seine bisherige, sanfte Seite denjenigen zu zeigen, denen er vertraut, kann er automatisch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gegen seine Feinde oder denen er nicht vertraut, wie z.B. Tsukiyama, vorgehen. Banjo vermutet, dass Kaneki eine Form von instabiler Psyche entwickelt hat, während seiner Zeit im 11. Bezirk und dass sich diese allmählich entwickelt. Nach dem Überfall auf Kanous Labor und dem Angriff auf Banjo kehrt Kaneki allmählich wieder zu seinem "alten Ich" zurück. Allerdings muss er durch eine Zeit der Selbstprüfung und Suche, um seine menschliche Seite zurückzubekommen, und wird langsam immer unsicherer über den Weg, den er gewählt hat, um stärker zu werden. Er fängt auch an, sich Fragen zu stellen und nach Antworten bei Einzelpersonen wie bei Uta, Yomo und Yoshimura zu suchen, um die Vorfälle, die um ihn herum geschahen als er ein Ghul wurde, zu verstehen. Sobald der Hunger ihn übermannt, oder er die Kontrolle seiner Kralle verliert, scheint er eine Persönlichkeit, die der von Rize ähnelt, zu entwickeln. 473px-Kaneki's_battle_suit.png|Kanekis Kampf Anzug 615px-Kaneki's_Kakuja_Mask.png|Kaneki mit seiner zweiten Kakuja Maske Tokyo Ghoul:re Da Kaneki sein Gedächtnis verlor, lebt er nun als Haise Sasaki, der keine Ahnung von seiner tragischen Vergangenheit als Ken Kaneki hat. Haise hat eine sehr gutmütige und freundliche Art. Man bemerkt nach sehr kurzer Zeit, dass er ein großes Herz hat. Im Gegensatz zum Anfang von Tokyo Ghoul ist er sehr offen und nicht mehr schüchtern. Jedoch trifft man ihn oft eher in sich gekehrt an. Wie früher liebt er es zu lesen, er hat denselben Büchergeschmack, weshalb es für ihn oft zu Déjà-vu-Momenten beim lesen kommt. Haise hat die Angewohnheit Wortspiele zu benutzen, dies fiel vor allem aus dem Gespräch mit Akira Mado im "Naan" Restaurant auf. Seiner Arbeit widmet er sich hingebungsvoll, er ist stets darauf bedacht, seine Arbeit ernsthaft auszuführen. Haise ist von vielen hoch angesehen, dafür dass er als Mentor mit den Quinx arbeitet. Mit seinen Kollegen, seinen Vorgesetzten, aber auch seinen Schülern geht er respektvoll und achtend um. Er scheint sehr barmherzig zu sein, er ist der Meinung, dass kein Ermittler einen Ghul unnötig auslöschen sollte. Sobald es jedoch um seinen Squad, die Quinx, geht, kennt er kaum Erbarmen und würde sehr viel riskieren, um seine Schüler zu beschützen. Im Gegensatz zu Kaneki, der im Endeffekt seiner "Ghul-Seite" verfallen ist, wehrt sich Haise gegen den Ghul in ihm, ist sogar abgestoßen und angewidert von dieser fremden Seite. Wegen seines netten Charakters kommt es häufig vor, dass seine Schüler ihm ununterbrochen abhauen, ihm gegenüber ungehorsam sind, ihn als inkompetent bezeichnen, da er es nicht schafft, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Haise ist aber stets um ihre Sicherheit und ihr Wohlergehen besorgt. Haise pflegt immer noch die alte Gewohnheit sich ans Kinn zu fassen, sobald er lügt. Eine weitere, neue Angewohnheit ist, dass er sich am Hinterkopf kratzt, sobald er hart nachdenkt oder sich unwohl fühlt. Es wurde später bekannt gegeben, dass Kaneki früher von seiner Mutter missbraucht wurde und seine wahre Persönlichkeit erst bei Kapitel 53 von Tokyo Ghoul:re zum Vorschein kommt. Zur selben Zeit bekam er auch seine Erinnerungen als Kaneki zurück. Nachdem er im Kampf gegen Arima in seinen Einbildungen mit Hide sprach, wurden seine Haare wieder weiß, dass zeigt, dass Kaneki sich wieder verändert hat und nicht mehr durch Arima's Hände sterben möchte. Merkmale als Ghul Kralle '''Schuppe:' Nach der Organtransplantation erbt er die Kralle von Liz; nach dem Timeskip zeigt er, dass er mehr Kontrolle über seine Kralle hat und diese nun kombinieren kann. Kakuja: Unvollständig: Später bekommt Ken ein Kakuja, dessen Krallen aussehen wie tausendfüßlerähnliche Schwänze, welche an den Seiten sehr spitz und am Rücken befestigt sind. Vollständig: Nun bedeckt sein Kakuja seinen ganzen Körper und seine Hand als Waffe, außerdem hat er einen Schwanz mit Mund. RC-Wert Ken besitzt einen gemessenen RC-Wert von 2753 (als Haise Sasaki). Fähigkeiten und Stärken Ken ist anfangs noch ziemlich schwach, er hat weder Muskeln noch Flexibilität, schlechte Reflexe und keine sportlichen Fähigkeiten. Doch er erweist sich als sehr anpassungsfähig und als ein schneller Lerner. Er ist sehr intelligent und lernt die Kampfkünste in kürzester Zeit durch Bücherlesen und strenge Ausbildung von Touka und Yomo, was ihn schließlich im Durchschnitt zu einem kompetenten Kämpfer macht. Nachdem er von Yakumo Omori gefoltert wurde, lernte er all das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten, die er erlernte, anzuwenden und seine Ghulseite zu akzeptieren. Er ist nun in der Lage, leicht auszuweichen und schnell anzugreifen, dabei haben sich seine Reflexe und Stärken erheblich verbessert und er ist nun in der Lage, Yakumo zu besiegen. Kaneki ist auch ein taktischer Kämpfer, seine Intelligenz und improvisatorischen Fähigkeiten erlauben ihm, Feinde die viel stärker sind als er, zu besiegen. Als Haise Sasaki ist er später sogar in der Lage die Einäugige Eule/Eto zu besiegen und ist im CCG fortan als "Sasaki the Black Reaper" bekannt. Beziehungen Hideyoshi Nagachika Hide ist Kanekis bester Freund. Die beiden kennen sich schon seit Kindheitstagen. Da Kaneki sehr schüchtern war und oftmals nicht gesprochen hat, agierte Hide an seiner Stelle und funktionierte wie seine "Stimme". Die beiden verbindet eine feste Freundschaft. Kaneki, der zwar nicht sehr viel über Hide und seine Vergangenheit weiß, setzt alles daran, ihn zu beschützen. Als Kaneki zu einem Ghoul wird, drehen sich die meisten seiner Gedanken darum, wie er es hinbekommt, Hide von der "Ghulwelt" fernzuhalten. Eine seiner größten Ängste ist, dass Hide davon erfährt, dass er ein Halb-Ghoul ist und ihn ablehnen oder hassen würde. Diese Angst rührt daher, dass Hide sein einziger Kindheitsfreund war und in den schrecklichsten Zeiten zu ihm hielt. Er fürchtet sich ebenfalls davor, dass der Ghul in ihm Hide etwas antun könnte. Hide, der aus Kaneki fast wie aus einem geöffneten Buch liest und seine Emotionen sehr gut zuzuordnen weiß, versucht alles daran zu setzen, seinem besten Freund zu helfen. Sogar in seiner wahnsinnigen Kakuja-Form verbindet der Wunsch, seinen besten Freund aus der "Ghulwelt" herauszuhalten, Kaneki mit seinem vernünftigen Ich. Hide kümmert sich sehr um Kanekis Wohlergehen, dies gerät nicht einmal ins Wanken, als er herausfindet, dass Kaneki ein Halb-Ghul ist. Toka Kirishima Bevor Ken von Tokas Leben als Ghula erfährt, hält er sie auf den ersten Blick für ein niedliches Mädchen. Als er sie als Ghula kennenlernt, erlebt Kaneki auch ihre kältere und unfreundliche Seite. Toka zeigt ihm gegenüber kein Mitgefühl und zwingt ihn dazu, Menschenfleisch zu essen, damit er am Leben bleibt. Sie scheint Kaneki anfangs zu verachten, da dieser die Möglichkeit hatte, wie ein ganz normaler Mensch zu leben. Als Ken beim Antik als Kellner anfängt, ändert sich vorerst nicht viel an ihrem Verhalten ihm Gegenüber, sie zeigt ihren Unmut ihn in der Nähe zu haben deutlich und macht ihm die Gewöhnung an die neue Situation nur wenig einfacher, erklärt ihm beispielsweise absichtlich nicht richtig wie man Kaffee macht. Dieses Verhalten ändert sich erst deutlich nach dem Tod von Kureo Mado. Nachdem Ken gefoltert wurde und er seine Ghul Seite akzeptiert, versucht er durch Meidung jeglichen Kontaktes mit ihr sie von der Ghulwelt fern zu halten. Vor dem Anteiku Raid schafft es Touka, Kaneki gegenüberzutreten. Als das Gespräch zwischen den beiden zu einem Streit eskaliert wird Touka handgreiflich, entsagt ihm zu Anteiku zurückzukehren und zeigt keine Akzeptanz gegenüber Kanekis entscheidungen. Im nachhinein bereut Touka ihr Verhalten, während Kaneki dadurch endgültig entscheidet zu Anteiku zurück zu kehren. Als Haise Toka in Tokyo Ghoul:re trifft, hat er einen ähnlichen ersten Eindruck wie Kaneki. Er bezeichnet ihr Lächeln als wunderhübsch, deutet aber auch an, dass sie sehr traurig ist. Da sich Haise an nichts erinnern kann, weiß er nicht, dass Toka eine Ghula ist und erzählt ihr sogar, dass er ein Ermittler ist. Kaneki stößt bei der Befreiung Hinamis unerwartet auf Touka, Yomo, Ayato und Banjo's Gruppe (beim CCG unter dem Namen "Gasmasken" bekannt). Als Arima seine alten Freunde angreift, verteidigt Kaneki sie. Bevor Ayato & Co. verschwinden, wendet sich Touka noch an ihn. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn später sehen möchte, unahnend von Kanekis Plänen. Er antwortet daraufhin, dass das nicht fair ist und dass sie grausam sei. Hinami Fueguchi Ken verhält sich Hinami gegenüber oft wie ein großer Bruder, weshalb sie ihn sehr bewundert. Beispielsweise bringt er ihr das Lesen einiger Wörter bei oder erklärt ihr japanische Zeichen. Er versucht ihr so gut es geht zu helfen und sie vor Gefahren zu beschützen. Als Ryoko von den Tauben getötet wird, waren Ken und Hinami anwesend, dieser hielt Hinami jedoch die Augen zu, um ihr den schrecklichen Anblick zu ersparen. Während Kaneki und seine Gruppe unterwegs waren, war Hinami oft als Besuch da. Zu der Zeit verhält er sich, auch nach den großen Veränderungen, immer noch sehr sorgsam und brüderlich ihr gegenüber. Er schneidet ihre Haare, die beiden gehen zusammen zu einer Sen Takatsuki-Autogrammstunde. Nishiki Nishio Ken ist der Mitarbeiter von Nishiki. Zuerst lernen sich die beiden kennen, als Ken vom Geruch einer Leiche angelockt wird und somit in das selbsternannte Revier von Nishiki eindringt. Seitdem scheint Ken Nishiki ein Dorn im Auge zu sein. Später erfährt Kaneki durch Hide, dass Nishiki ebenfalls an der Kamii Universität studiert und sogar sein Senpai ist. Als Nishiki Hide verletzt, attackiert Ken ihn und Nishiki zieht sich mit schweren Wunden zurück. Durch ein Missverständnis wird Kimi, Nishikis Freundin, von Tsukiyama entführt, um Kaneki zu erpressen. Daraufhin entschließen sich Ken und Nishiki zusammen zu kämpfen, um Kimi zu befreien. Danach wird Nishiki ein Kellner beim Antik Café, seitdem verstehen sich Ken und Nishiki ziemlich gut. Shuu Tsukiyama Ken hat nicht die beste Beziehung zu Tsukiyama. Sie lernten sich im Antik kennen, nachdem Tsukiyama ins Cafe kam. Toka warnte ihn vor ihm, aber Ken fand ihn nett. Ken wird von ihm Augenklappe genannt und hält sein Blut für sehr köstlich. Eine Gemeinsamkeit von ihnen ist das Lesen. Trotz der Tatsache, das Shu ihn nur fressen wollte, bat Ken ihn im Manga dennoch darum sein "Schwester" zu sein. Damit war gemeint, ob Shu mit Ken weiter trainieren könnte. Akira Mado Haise sieht in Akira eine Art Mutter. Kisho Arima Das erste Mal begegnen sich Ken und Arima während der Antik-Razzia im unterirdischen Tunnelsystem. Kaneki hatte schon viele Geschichten über Arima gehört, weshalb er sofort wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Arima löste in Ken merkwürdige Gefühle aus, er verspürte Angst und Respekt, war aber gleichzeitig der Meinung, dass Arima auf eine verrückte Weise schön war. Bevor Ken realisierte, dass zu Arimas Füßen Berge von Ghulleichen lagen, halluzinierte er, es sei ein Blumenfeld, in dem Arima stand. Sobald er realisierte, dass vor ihm Ghoulleichen lagen, spürte er, wie gefährlich Arima ist. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden war schnell entschieden und Arima gewann, stach ihm erst das linke, danach auch das rechte Auge aus. In Tokyo Ghoul:re sind Haise und Arima nicht verfeindet, viel mehr sieht Haise in Arima eine Vaterfigur. Da dieser nach seinem Gedächtnisverlust beim CCG aufgenommen und von Arima persönlich trainiert worden ist, haben die beiden ein überdurchschnittlich gutes Verhältnis. Haise scheint Arimas Gegenwart zu genießen und leiht ihm Bücher, die ihm gefallen haben. Haise sieht zu Arima auf und hat großen Respekt vor ihm. Scheinbar vertraut Haise Arima mehr als anderen Charakteren, da er offen Arima gegenüber erwähnt, dass Arima für ihn wie ein Vater ist und Akira wie eine Mutter. Jedoch wird klar, dass auch, wenn er Arima sehr vertraut, er ebenfalls nicht einmal Arima die volle Wahrheit erzählen kann. Arima fragt ihn, ob er mit seinem momentanen Leben zufrieden ist, darauf hin antwortete Haise, dass er glücklich sei, fasst sich gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand an sein Kinn (Zeichen dafür, dass er lügt). Als sie aber im Ghul-KZ Cochlea im Kampf um Leben und Tod gegenüber stehen und Kaneki den darauffolgenden Kampf gewinnt, hat er keinen Anlass Arima zu töten. Er sieht ihn immer noch als eine Art Vater. Darauf folgt Kaneki auch Arimas letzte Bitte, zu behaupten, dass er ihn getötet hätte und ist niedergeschlagen nach seinem Tod. Kaneki verabschiedet sich von ihm mit einem Gedicht. Quinx Squad Haise ist der Mentor der Quinx, weshalb er sich ihnen gegenüber verantwortungsbewusst und sehr mitfühlend zeigt. Er will, dass alle seine Schützlinge sicher sind, weshalb er versucht, so gut es geht streng zu sein, scheitert jedoch oft daran. Die meisten Mitglieder (vor allem Urie) nehmen Haise als Mentor nicht ernst und missachten seine Befehle. Oftmals scheint Haise sich mehr wie der Vater der Quinx zu fühlen, anstatt sich seiner Rolle als Mentor richtig bewusst zu sein, was die Quinx teilweise schamlos ausnutzen, um eigene Ziele zu erreichen. Haise zeigt sich sehr fürsorglich und würde beinahe jedes Risiko eingehen, um die Quinx zu schützen, weshalb er sogar seine Kagune im Kampf gegen Serpent benutzt, obwohl ihm das Risiko bewusst ist. Trivia * Kaneki (金木) heißt "goldener Baum", Ken (研) bedeutet "schleifen/polieren" oder "lernen". * Sasaki (佐々木) bedeutet "Zaunkönig", Hai (琲) heißt "Halsband" und Se (世) heißt "Welt". * Ken hat die Angewohnheit sein Kinn zu berühren, sobald er lügt oder sich unwohl fühlt. Dies hat er von seiner Mutter geerbt. Hide war derjenige der Toka von dieser Angewohnheit erzählte. * Ken war auf dem ersten Platz der Charakter Beliebtheits Umfrage. * Ken hat den gleichen Geburtstag wie Arima Kisho. * Vorlieben: Lesen, schöne Sprüche, intelligente Frauen und Hacksteak * Laut Haises Charakterprofil hat er 2 Medaillen in seiner CCG Laufzeit erworben – den White Wing Award (wird einem Ermittler gegeben der einen Ghul mit dem Rating S oder höher besiegt) und die Kinmokusei Medaille. Kinmokusei auch bekannt als duftende Olive wird oft mit Kaneki assoziiert durch anderes lesen des gleichen Kanjis. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mitglied der Quinx Squad Kategorie:Ghul Kategorie:Einäugiger Ghul Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Einäugiger König